


НОВЫЕ ПДжК. TEAMWORK

by LazyRay



Series: Дикие пейринги или Хроники ПДжК [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Я думала о работе в команде. У нас чудесная команда. У нас великолепное взаимопонимание. Мы идеально дополняем друг друга и не только в бою. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Но мы забыли, что наша команда состоит... из четырех человек.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Одним вечером Сакуре пришло в голову, что ее милой семье из троих человек не хватает еще одного - Какаши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Идея

**_(Сакура)_ **

Идея витала в воздухе. Нет, в самом деле, это было очевидно. Хорошо, может быть, и не с самого начала, но ради всего святого, им было тогда по двенадцать лет! В те годы даже Сакуре не могло прийти в голову ничего подобного. Но сейчас, когда им уже по двадцать три, и у них за плечами то, что обычным шиноби даже и не снилось, когда у них за плечами то, что обычным влюбленным кажется невероятным, когда у них есть то, что обычным обывателям кажется диким и шокирующим... почему бы не пойти дальше? Не попробовать больше? Не шокировать больше?  
Да, идея витала в воздухе. Но высказала ее, как всегда, Сакура.  
\- Ммм... – именно с этих блаженных вздохов полной удовлетворенности и началась эта история.  
Сакура поцеловала обнаженное плечо вытянувшегося рядом Наруто и улыбнулась любовнику. Саске прижался сзади и обнял девушку за талию. Сакура с легким счастливым смехом подняла его руку к губам, поцеловала пальцы и чуть потянула вперед. Саске повиновался и положил руку на голый живот Наруто. И пощекотал. Наруто фыркнул, отодвигаясь, потянулся всем телом и повернулся на бок лицом к Сакуре.  
Девушка вздохнула. Больше всего она любила, когда ее мальчики были рядом с ней, лежали рядом с ней. Она потянулась поцеловать Наруто в губы.  
\- Сакура-чан, - вздохнул Наруто счастливо, когда она отпустила его.  
Сакура лениво улыбнулась ему и повернулась к Саске, поцеловать и его. Совершенно довольная моментом и всем миром в целом, она устроилась на спине, и только с усмешкой наблюдала, как Наруто потянулся через нее к Саске.  
\- Ой, помнится кто-то был так против! – насмешливо поддразнила она.  
Наруто чмокнул Саске в губы и закатил глаза.  
\- Ты будешь напоминать нам об этом до скончания веков, да, Сакура-чан?  
\- Хм, - сказал Саске, облокотившись на локоть и глядя на любовницу сверху вниз.  
\- Конечно, - серьезно кивнула она, но не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
Она обожала своих мальчиков.  
\- Главное – это работа в команде, - строгим голосом проговорил Наруто.  
Саске усмехнулся, Сакура прыснула.  
\- Ой. Наруто, ты говоришь совсем как Какаши-сенсей! – хихикнула девушка.  
Наруто широко и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Как ты можешь вспоминать о сенсее сейчас, - укорила Сакура, - когда мы лежим так, втроем? Видел бы он нас! Даже его Ича не подготовила б к такой моральной травме!  
\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Саске. – Этого человека ничто не шокирует.  
\- Неужели? – задумчиво пробормотала Сакура.  
Наруто и Саске сразу же насторожились. Сакура – умная девочка, но порой идеи, что выдавало ее воображение, были ужасающи. Или грандиозны, как та, что когда-то позволила им всем оказаться в одной постели.  
\- Сакура-чан? – Наруто нахмурился.  
\- Что у тебя на уме? – Саске пригвоздил девушку взглядом.  
\- Ничего? – Сакура попробовала прикинуться невинной овечкой.  
Но эти ясные зеленые глазки уже не обманывали ее мальчиков. После стольких лет совместной жизни они видели ее насквозь.  
\- Сакура-чан, - угрожающе проговорил Наруто, - отвечай или зацелуем?  
\- Или защекочем? – внес свою лепту жестокий Саске.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сдалась Сакура, хотя их угрозы не очень-то испугали ее. – На самом деле я думала о работе в команде. У нас чудесная команда. У нас великолепное взаимопонимание. Мы идеально дополняем друг друга и не только в бою.  
Сакура заерзала, поднимаясь выше к изголовью кровати, и, наконец, села. Ее мальчики выжидающе смотрели на нее. Саске подпирал голову рукой, Наруто плюхнулся на живот и положил подбородок на колено Сакуры.  
\- Но мы забыли, что наша команда состоит... из четырех человек.  
\- Э? – Наруто не поверил своим ушам. – Ты хочешь сказать?..  
\- Какаши, - утвердительно произнес Саске.  
\- Да! – Сакура пленительно улыбнулась.  
\- Мы и этот извращенец? – Наруто повысил голос.  
\- Я думал, что ты выросла из возраста, когда влюбляются в своего учителя, Сакура, - заметил Саске.  
Сакура легонько шлепнула его по голове.  
\- Я и не была в него влюблена!  
Она была настроена серьезно. Кажется, ее мальчики поняли это и хмуро переглянулись.  
\- Он – наш учитель, - проговорил Наруто нерешительно.  
\- Думаешь, ему еще есть чему научить нас? – прошептала Сакура тем самым чуть хрипловатым голосом, от которого Наруто начинали дрожать руки, а у Саске краснели уши.  
\- Он же старый!  
\- Старый? Да он старше нас максимум на тринадцать лет, Саске-кун, - проворковала Сакура.  
\- Но все же это как-то чересчур...  
\- Более дико, чем наша семья? – уточнила Сакура, она знала, что Наруто ценил больше всего на свете. – Одним драгоценным человеком больше, одним любимым больше? И разве Какаши-сенсей не дорог нам?  
\- Семья? – пробормотал Наруто, его глаза подернулись дымкой.  
Сакура еле сдержала улыбку. Теперь Наруто на несколько минут окажется вычеркнутым из беседы. Значит, можно усилить атаку на Саске. Она нежно улыбнулась своему второму возлюбленному.  
\- Сакура! – предупредил тот. – Я знаю все твои штучки!  
\- Конечно, - покорно согласилась она. – Но разве ты не желаешь так же узнать и Какаши? Разве не хочешь обнять его? Не хочешь коснуться его кожи? Услышать его стон? Увидеть его в моих объятьях, изнемогающего?  
Подобные разговоры всегда хорошо действовали на Саске. Не хуже пресловутой Ича-Ича. Сакура не стала добавлять, что, возможно, это Саске не вырос из своей детской влюбленности в учителя.  
\- Он не согласится, - пробормотал Саске, колеблясь, его уши предательски розовели.  
\- А вот это мы еще увидим! – победно улыбнулась Сакура.  
\- Увидим, - пробормотал Наруто и резко сел, его глаза расширились. – Мы увидим его лицо!  
\- Наруто, - простонал Саске и уткнулся лицом в бедро Сакуры.  
\- Конечно!


	2. Засланец

**_(Сакура)_ **

****Обсуждение велось на кухне особняка Учиха, где и жила странная семья с самого своего воссоединения. Единогласно было решено, что не стоит сразу тащить Какаши-сенсея на оргию. Для начала его соблазнит кто-то один. Но вот кто это будет...  
\- Нет-нет, - спорил Наруто. – Это должна быть Сакура-чан! Она – женщина, Какаши-сенсею нравятся женщины!  
\- С чего ты взял? – злился Саске. – Если он читает эти книжки, это еще ничего не значит!  
Сакура вздохнула.  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что он видит во мне женщину, - с сожалением призналась она. – На последнем спарринге у меня порвалась одежда, но он едва ли посмотрел на мою грудь!   
\- Это преступление! - ужаснулся Наруто и обнял Сакуру, пряча лицо на ее груди.  
Сакура потерпела секунду, потом дернула Наруто за волосы.  
\- Умерь свой пыл, Наруто! – велела она. – Какаши-сенсей видит во мне свою ученицу. Есть законы, знаете, по которым развращение студентов противоположного пола очень строго наказывается! Я думаю, он вбил себе в голову, что я асексуальна, очень давно и очень крепко. Переубедить его с наскоку будет невозможно!  
Наруто хмурился. Саске смотрел в свою чашку и ненавидел себя за вопрос, который он собирался задать.  
\- Студентов противоположного пола?  
\- Ах, Саске-кун, - сладко пропела Сакура, - вот именно! Так написано в законе! Чья ж вина, если законы не предусмотрели извращенцев?   
\- Значит...  
\- Значит, к нему пойдет кто-то из вас!  
\- А если его не интересуют мужчины?  
\- Интересуют! – непоколебимо ответила Сакура.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- От Шизуне, – призналась Сакура. – Они были на миссии вместе, и она видела его с каким-то мужчиной.   
Наруто вытаращил глаза. Саске спрятал лицо в ладони. Они оба знали, что спорить с Сакурой – бесполезно.  
\- Наруто, - указал Саске, не открывая лица. – Пойдет Наруто.  
\- Почему это я? – возмутился тот.   
Или не столько возмутился, отметила Сакура, сколько просто вспылил из-за старой привычки во всем перечить Саске. Значит, наш лисенок не так уж против соблазнения своего сенсея! Ай да Наруто!   
\- Потому что тебе не впервой соблазнять своего сенсея!  
\- Не было у меня ничего с Джирайей! – взъярился Наруто.  
\- Неужто? Откуда ж ты такой знающий к нам свалился?  
К досаде Саске и приятному удивлению Сакуры Наруто действительно был опытнее их двоих вместе взятых на начало их отношений. Нечего и говорить, они вскоре сравнялись, но все же полное отсутствие смущения у Наруто в вопросах секса иногда поражало даже Сакуру.   
\- Ну, Эро-сеннин не просто так называется Величайшим Развратником, - Наруто бросил раздраженный взгляд на Саске. – Но у меня с ним ничего не было! - Он даже содрогнулся. - Ну и фантазии у тебя, Саске! Лучше расскажи, чему тебя учил Какаши-сенсей на ваших приватных тренировках?  
Саске поднял лицо и смерил Наруто холодным взглядом.  
\- В отличие от некоторых, меня действительно учили сражаться! – надменно бросил он.  
Сакура поняла, что пора вмешаться, иначе они снова поссорятся. Ей уже надоело лечить их после каждой семейной ссоры и потасовки.  
\- Но ты бы хотел, чтобы Какаши-сенсей учил тебя не только... чидори, - ласково проговорила Сакура.  
Саске замер.   
\- С-Сакура-чан, - заикаясь, проговорил Наруто. – Ты... серьезно?  
«Почему бы ему не спросить самого Саске?» – разъяренно подумала Сакура.   
\- Я не пойду к Какаши! – рявкнул Саске и вскочил со стула.  
Наруто оказался быстрее Сакуры. Он подскочил к Саске и обнял его со спины. Сакура тихо встала и подошла спереди.   
\- Если тебе не хочется, давай забудем об этом? – тихо сказала она.  
Саске вздохнул и обнял ее за талию. Сакура опустила голову на плечо любовника.   
\- Просто когда мы вчетвером выходим на миссии, разве не отталкиваем мы его невольно? Когда мы устраиваемся на ночлег и ставим одну палатку для нас троих? Когда мы сидим рядом, а он по другую сторону костра? Разве тебе никогда не казалось, что ему одиноко? Разве тебе не хотелось подойти к нему или пригласить к нам?  
Сакура еще теснее прижалась к Саске.   
\- Может, мы сделаем только хуже, - проговорил Саске тихо. – Что если у него кто-то есть?  
\- Нет, - подал голос Наруто. – Я заходил к нему в гости. Не похоже, что у него кто-то есть. Мы никому не повредим. И если он согласится, разве так уж трудно будет полюбить его? У нас уже есть один самодовольный придурок...  
\- И один нетерпеливый невыносимый идиот, - не остался в долгу Саске.  
\- И девушка, которая любит настоять на своем, - подхватила Сакура. – Неужели не найдется места для еще одного?  
\- Самодовольного, - пробормотал Наруто.  
\- Невыносимого, - усмехнулся Саске.  
\- Упрямого, – улыбнулась Сакура.  
Наруто крепко обнял их обоих.   
\- Ладно, я пойду первым, - решил он. – Но ты, Саске, будешь отвлекающим маневром, если что!  
\- Главное, не предложи ему в лоб, - посоветовал Саске. – Тебе повезет, если Какаши будет в хорошем настроении и только высмеет тебя.   
\- Умник!  
\- Тупица!  
\- А я залатаю тебя, если Какаши-сенсей решит, что тебя следует немного потрепать, - мило прервала их Сакура. – Не убьет же он тебя!  
\- Сакура-чан! – проныл Наруто.  
\- Смазку захвати, самому же пригодится, - ехидно посоветовал Саске. – Не верю, что Какаши согласится отдаться тебе.  
\- И много потеряет, - самоуверенно вставил Наруто.   
Сакура засмеялась. Саске вздохнул и покачал головой.  
Не было ничего хуже моментов, когда Наруто оказывался безусловно стопроцентно прав!


	3. Первый блин?

_**(Какаши)** _

Когда Наруто задержал его после спарринга и предложил выпить, Какаши заподозрил неладное. Уже сама идея спарринга была странной: в последнее время его команда предпочитала вариться в собственном соку, что было вполне понятно, учитывая их... особенную близость. Наруто, Саске и Сакура все реже просили его принять участие в их тренировках, и внезапная идея о спарринге была немного удивительной. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы забивать из-за нее голову. Но затем то, как вел себя Наруто... Наруто, который никогда не делает что-то вполсилы, который даже на разминке выкладывается полностью, этот мальчишка был слишком рассеянным. Конечно, Какаши побил его. Что было еще более странным, Наруто не стал дуться. Да, он уже взрослый мужчина, но все же это спокойствие, с которым он принял свое поражение, было совершенно не в его духе. Все загадочнее и непонятней. И вот теперь – предложение провести вечер вместе за чашечкой саке.  
Какаши не стал отказывать. Как не стал выдавать своего удивления, когда Наруто пригласил его к себе домой. Какаши прекрасно знал, где жила его команда последние годы. Возможно, Наруто разругался с ними и теперь желает забыться в дружеской компании? Но тогда бы он пошел к Ируке-сенсею... Если ему нужно утешение, он должен уже знать, что проще получить его от Ируки, чем от Какаши. Мальчишка темнит, ему что-то нужно от своего командира. Но что? Какаши даже не льстил себе, что Наруто искал его компанию. Он давно потерял на это право. Возможно, был слишком невнимателен, или слишком холоден, или слишком жесток с ними... он даже не был уверен, что ему самому нужна их дружба.  
Хотя встретиться вот так было приятно. И саке было превосходным. Не говоря уже о закусках. Какаши мог поклясться, что, по меньшей мере, половина была приготовлена руками Саске. Ему выпадала пару раз возможность отведать стряпню Саске. Это было, вероятно, самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо пробовал.  
Значит, они не рассорились. Наруто, действительно, что-то от него нужно. Что ж, немного разочаровывающе, но вовсе не удивительно. Будем надеяться, что ребята не наделали проблем. Может, им нужен какой-нибудь редкий свиток? Можно же иногда побаловать себя надеждой? Даже если по напряженному взгляду мальчишки Какаши догадывался, что ожидаемая просьба не будет легко выполнимой. Раз уж сам Наруто ведет себя так, словно уверен, что Какаши не понравится его идея.  
Какаши поглядел за окно и решил, что пока закругляться. Уже темнело, и какой бы уютной ни казалась комнатка Наруто, и какой бы мягкой ни была кровать, на которую его усадили за неимением лишнего стула, лучше всего идти домой. Возможно, стоит поторопить Наруто с его просьбой.   
Какаши встал, не потревожив поднос с чашечками, тоже стоящий на кровати, и потянулся.   
\- Ну, спасибо за приятный вечер, Наруто, но мне, пожалуй, пора. Собаки не кормлены и все такое...  
Наруто фыркнул, по-прежнему пристально глядя на своего гостя, что потихоньку начинало нервировать Какаши.   
\- Ваши собаки прекрасно сами о себе позаботятся и еще кого угодно накормят! Куда вам торопиться?  
Какаши поглядел на руку, схватившую его за локоть и притягивающую обратно на кровать. Впервые на его памяти Наруто так медлил с вопросом. Пора начать волноваться. Что там у них случилось? А, лучший способ добиться чего-либо от Наруто – спросить прямо.  
\- Ты что-то хотел от меня, Наруто? – осведомился Какаши.  
Наруто насупился. Какаши вздохнул и сел.   
\- Наруто, - начал он, - не знаю, что вы там задумали, но постараюсь помочь.  
\- Правда? – Наруто ухмыльнулся, схватил поднос с кровати и быстро поставил на пол, а сам уселся рядом с Какаши.  
Не прекращая ухмыляться.  
Какаши поежился. Он уже знал, что ничего хорошего такая хитрая улыбка не сулит. Обычно за ней следовала какая-нибудь шалость. Надо быть настороже...  
И все же ни опыт, ни инстинкты, ни дурное предчувствие не подготовили Какаши к тому, что сделал Наруто, самый непредсказуемый ниндзя Конохи. Мальчишка обнял его за шею и поцеловал в висок. Новая форма благодарности? Хотелось бы верить.   
\- Вы обещали постараться помочь, Какаши-сенсей, - проговорил Наруто, улыбаясь, и снова потянулся вперед.   
К маске.  
Какаши коснулся губ Наруто рукой, останавливая в последний момент. Они выпили совсем немного. Какаши лично видел, как Наруто принимал гораздо больше и был в состоянии соображать. Значит, это не саке.   
\- В чем именно я должен тебе помочь?  
Наруто поцеловал пальцы, прижимающиеся к его губам и, прежде чем Какаши успел отдернуть руку, лизнул.   
\- В этом.  
Какаши приподнял бровь.   
\- Только не говори мне, что это всего лишь новый способ снять с меня маску.  
\- Ну, - в кои-то веки Наруто выглядел слегка смущенным... на миг, потом он снова заухмылялся. – И это тоже, конечно.   
«А я почти испугался», - устало подумал Какаши. Что за дети! Он покачал головой, поднял руку к носу и стянул маску до шеи.  
\- Так будет проще. И не надо идти на всякие ухищрения...  
Какаши не договорил. Трудно говорить, когда тебя целуют. А рефлексы... возможно, он слишком расслабился в приятной компании? Или Наруто наконец-то стал быстрее его. Молодец, конечно, только какое-то странное применение он находит своей скорости!  
А целуется он просто изумительно! Какаши издал тихий звук одобрения и уперся руками в плечи Наруто, отталкивая его.  
\- Достаточно.  
Наруто облизнулся и глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание. И уставился на Какаши.  
\- Ой, - вдруг воскликнул он, - вы еще красивей, чем наш придурок Саске, Какаши-сенсей! Сакура будет счастлива узнать это!  
\- Наруто! - простонал Какаши и потряс головой. – Я пошел домой.  
Наруто тут же перестал ухмыляться и обнял Какаши за талию, не давая ему встать.  
\- Останьтесь, Какаши-сенсей, - сказал он.   
\- Наруто, ты понимаешь... – Какаши оборвал себя.  
Конечно же, человек, живущий с двумя людьми, в том числе и мужчиной, должен понимать, чего он просит. Вопрос только – зачем.  
\- Зачем?  
Наруто посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
\- Чтобы потрахаться? – предположил он.  
\- Но зачем со мной? Тебе мало Саске? Тебе плохо с ним? – Какаши старался не обращать внимания на руки, поглаживающие его по спине.  
\- Нет, - Наруто пожал плечами. – Просто с вами будет еще лучше.   
Наруто потянул его вниз, Какаши воспротивился. Необычная ситуация, согласитесь! А он-то думал, что готов к любым сюрпризам, которые может выкинуть его команда! Не у каждого джоунина в учениках был носитель Кьюби. Или самый последний Учиха. И не у каждого ученики разбегаются в разные стороны, выбирая себе саннинов в наставники? И не у каждого в команде бывший беглец из Конохи. Или самый лучший медик после Годайме.   
И все же далеко не каждого учителя соблазняют его же собственные ученики.   
Умеющие так целоваться.   
Какаши размышлял, почему он не позволил завалить себя на постель, но в то же время согласился на поцелуи? Как-то это непоследовательно.   
И непедагогично.   
Наруто чуть отстранился и запрокинул голову назад, часто дыша. Даже не думая, действуя на одних инстинктах, Какаши потянулся вперед, к этой шее, и только когда Наруто простонал, сообразил, что он уже сам обнимает и целует хитрого мальчишку  
Что ж...  
Какаши мысленно пожал плечами. Зачем ему отказываться, если удовольствие само плывет в руки? Он повернулся и опрокинул Наруто на постель и навис над ним.  
\- А что скажут твои сожители? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
Наруто протянул руку и сорвал с него повязку.   
\- Они потребуют подробностей, - ответил он и потянул Какаши вниз.  
\- Хм, - выдал Какаши и снова поцеловал Наруто.   
Интересная намечается картина... но он подумает о новой динамике команды завтра. Да, определенно, завтра...


	4. Переглядки

**_(Наруто)_ **

****Две недели. Две недели и три дня, если быть точным, они встречаются после тренировок или миссий, как уж получится. Обычно они шли к Наруто, и пару раз к Какаши – потому что было ближе, а в некоторые моменты Наруто не хотел ждать. Плюс та ночь, когда они все ночевали в лесу, возвращаясь домой с задания, и Наруто ночевал в палатке Какаши. Тогда Саске, мерзавец, дулся весь вечер, а Сакура, ложась спать, подмигнула ему, пока Какаши не смотрел.  
Наруто не хотел ссориться с Саске. В конце концов, ему предлагали быть первым? Чего теперь ревновать? Хотя это было даже смешно: липнуть к Какаши, и наблюдать краем глаза, какую кислую физиономию строит Саске. На Сакуру лучше не смотреть. Эта маньячка – любимая, обожаемая, но маньячка! – едва ли слюнками не капала, на них глядючи. Бывают же женщины! Вся Коноха должна быть благодарна им с Саске за то, что они ограничивают интересы Сакуры семейным кругом! Вслух этого лучше не говорить, конечно. Дойдет до Сакуры... ой-ей!  
Все эти переглядки не отменяли того факта, что Наруто скучал по своим любовникам. Скучал, и до сих пор немного сердился на Сакуру, что она запретила ему приходить к ним домой, пока он приручает Какаши-сенсея.  
И все-таки Сакура – гений. Наруто и раньше готов был признать это, сейчас он согласен кричать об этом с любой горы. Потому что с Какаши было весело. И хорошо. И приятно. И близкое общение с ним хорошо сказывалось на самообладании Наруто, потому что подавлять желание убить своего командира возникало теперь не раз-другой в день, а раз в десять чаще.   
Не говоря уже о постели. Все-таки не зря Какаши-сенсей читает эти книжки! У него совершенно нет комплексов. Никаких! Хорошо, а то Саске так и не согласился на пару предложений... теперь есть с кем попробовать.   
На постели, кстати, Наруто и валялся сейчас, задумчиво разглядывая листочек бумаги. На нем крупным почерком Сакуры было написано приглашение (или повеление?) прийти сегодня вечером в гости. Одному, конечно. Было приятно думать, что Сакура-чан соскучилась по нему, но что-то подсказывало, что все не так просто. Ей наверняка нужен его «отчет о выполнении миссии». Еще и с фотографиями, небось. Он всегда знал, что его милая Сакура-чан – извращенка! Он знал это, когда им еще и двадцати не было!   
\- Наруто.  
Какаши-сенсей, кстати, тоже был в этой же постели, и сейчас лежал на боку, подпирая голову рукой.  
И хмурился.  
\- А? – Наруто взглянул на своего нового любовника и улыбнулся.   
Привыкнуть к тому, что ты имеешь право видеть лицо Хатаке Какаши, было очень непросто. Умолчим уже о том, каким красивым оно было. Не то чтобы Наруто засматривался на смазливые мордочки, конечно...  
\- У тебя... – а еще он узнал, что Какаши-сенсей очень не любит говорить на личные темы, даже в постели. – У твоих... у вас все в порядке?  
А еще Какаши-сенсей все время тревожится, что разлучает Наруто с его любовниками. Как-то обронил даже, что не имеет ничего против того, что Наруто видится и с ними. Не мог же Наруто признаться, что Сакура-чан запретила ему приходить, чтобы он уделял все свое внимание только Какаши-сенсею?   
\- Конечно, у нас все в порядке! – улыбнулся Наруто, подкатываясь ближе к Какаши и широко улыбаясь ему. – Они совершенно ничего не имеют против нас с вами! Просто надо обсудить кое-что.  
«Втолковывай ему, что мы ничего не имеем против него, против вашей связи, - учила его Сакура-чан. – Говори, что мы не держим на него зла, что мы рады за вас. И почаще». Сакура взяла за обыкновение встречаться с Какаши вне заданий и болтать с ним, и несколько раз они все вчетвером ужинали в ресторане. Угощали всегда младшие, Сакура что-то сказала о пути к сердцу мужчины, что Наруто не расслышал, а Саске только фыркнул, соглашаясь. И почему-то очень самодовольно поглядел на Наруто. Придурок. С чего Наруто вздумал скучать по такому придурку?   
\- Я не хотел бы...  
\- Вы совершенно ничего не портите, Какаши-сенсей! – радостно закивал Наруто.  
«Строй из себя идиота», - сказала Сакура. «Это будет нетрудно», - заботливо вставил Саске. Точно придурок. Вот встретимся где-нибудь в темном переулочке, посмотрим, как он запоет! Вспомнит тогда, что Наруто еще и «любимый», и «сумасшедший» и «ах, боже мой!». Наруто особенно нравилось последнее обращение.   
\- И все же, Наруто... – Какаши по-прежнему хмурился.  
Наруто вцепился обеими руками в серебристые волосы и дернул на себя.  
«Пусть поменьше задумывается», - это правило придумал он сам.


	5. Свидание

_**(Сакура)** _

\- Чуть позже, Сакура-чан! – воскликнул он и схватил ее в охапку.  
Сакура вздохнула. Она знала свою силу, но вырваться из объятий соскучившегося Наруто не получалось даже у Саске. Поэтому она отложила любопытство на потом и поцеловала любовника.   
Как же она скучала по этой неуемной энергии!   
Наруто схватил стоявшего рядом Саске за шиворот и подтянул ближе. Саске обнял их обоих и потянулся за своим поцелуем. Пару минут никто ничего не говорил.  
\- Наконец-то я дома! – воскликнул Наруто и зарылся лицом в грудь Сакуры. – Ах, Сакура-чан, можно я сегодня переночую здесь?  
\- Но, Наруто, - протянула она.  
\- Можно, - кивнул Саске.  
\- А Какаши-сенсей? – Сакура нахмурилась и выпуталась из объятий любовников.  
\- Какаши полезно поскучать вечерок, - отрезал Саске.   
\- Саске! – возмутился Наруто. – Как ты можешь так говорить!   
\- Наруто, - пробормотала Сакура, начиная довольно улыбаться.  
\- Ты просто не видел, как он сидит вечером у окна! – наседал Наруто на Саске. – Совсем один со своими собаками!   
\- Да ты влюбился что ли? – насупился Саске.   
\- А хоть бы и так! – крикнул Наруто.  
В наступившей тишине раздался тихий смешок Сакуры. Наруто не стал обращать на это внимания, но Саске послал любовнице хмурый взгляд.  
\- Ты! – Наруто ткнул пальцем в грудь Саске. – Ты просто ревнуешь!  
\- И что если так?  
Наруто умолк. Моргнул недоуменно.   
\- Кого из нас? – поинтересовался он.   
Саске раздраженно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.


	6. Детские увлечения

_**(Саске)** _

Иногда он хотел прибить Наруто. Когда-то подобные желания были неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Много-много позже они переродились в другое желание, но возникали моменты, когда идея врезать как следует казалась такой соблазнительной! Все равно у этого придурка синяк исчезнет через пару минут.  
Но сейчас... он сам не знал, с чего так взбеленился. Да, конечно, ревность. Наруто целых две недели не было рядом, а этот невозможный идиот обладал одним очень опасным свойством: рано или поздно он привязывал тебя к себе, заставлял скучать. Целых две недели... и речь не только о постели, хотя Саске все еще было невозможно сложно признаться в своих чувствах к кому-то. В конце концов, он уже сказал Наруто и Сакуре один раз, что он чувствует к ним, и достаточно! Это работа Наруто, в конце концов: врываться в кухню каждое утро, висеть на шее по очереди у него и у Сакуры, вопить как он их любит, обнимать, когда можно и нельзя, пытаться увлечь в укромный уголок при любой возможности. Без Наруто в их доме стало слишком тихо.   
Эта идея Сакуры с соблазнением Какаши!..  
Нет, он не был влюблен. Даже тогда, в детстве. Он был впечатлен, да. Он уважал Какаши за его достижения, он подражал ему. Было. Он был ближе всех из команды к Какаши. Саске получил от него Чидори.   
И сбежал при первом же обещании большей силы.   
Саске не любил копаться в своей душе. Он не любил, да и не умел, оценивать свои чувства. Да, возможно, ему было стыдно взглянуть Какаши в глаза, когда он вернулся в Коноху. Да, возможно, он чувствовал, что потерял что-то... хотя отношение Какаши к нему не изменилось.   
Так какого черта эти слова так беспокоят его?   
«Кого из нас ты ревнуешь?»  
Чертов Наруто! Даже высказать вслух, что он ревнует Наруто к кому-то! А уж тем более, предположить, что он ревнует Какаши... Неудивительно, что сон не идет к нему. Неудивительно, что он покинул теплую спальню и спящих любовников и нарезает круги по улицам Конохи.   
«Не спится теперь. Мысли в голову лезут! А чья это вина, ты, болтливый обормот! Как у тебя только язык повернулся!»   
Глупо, наверное, обвинять во всем Наруто. Но кого еще обвинять во всех своих бедах? Наруто с детства привычный, одним злодеянием больше... Саске сам себе стал противен. Надо будет завтра приготовить Наруто что-нибудь вкусное. Или вытащить в Ичираку. Давно они там не были.  
Две недели.  
И еще кто-то смеет так пристально смотреть на него сверху! Саске сердито пнул очередной камешек, попавшийся на пути. Тот срикошетил от стены и полетел вверх, как раз в тот темный угол, откуда Саске почудился взгляд.   
\- Ой, осторожно, Саске-кун, не все смогут увернуться от удара джонина.  
Знакомый голос. Конечно.   
\- Но и не все будут так пялиться на него среди ночи! – сердито ответил Саске и задрал голову.   
Из окна третьего этажа ему помахали рукой. Что за человек! Еще и усмехается, небось. Под маской. Почему он ее носит, а головную повязку снимает? Если сидеть и жмурить один глаз можно, почему нельзя снять маску? Или он надевает ее для гостей?  
\- Заходи в гости, если не спится.   
Саске кивнул.  
У Какаши в комнате было почти пусто. Как всегда, впрочем. Только появился второй стул... раньше его не было. И чай был горячий, а к чаю тоже кое-что нашлось. С каких пор у Какаши водится что-то сладкое? И чего он не спит так поздно? Ждет кого-то?   
«Ты просто не видел, как он сидит вечерами у окна!»   
Заткнись уже, Наруто.   
Саске держал чашку в руках и старался заставить себя не подсматривать, когда Какаши пил. Все равно бесполезно. Они до сих пор не поймали его с открытым лицом.   
Кроме Наруто. Причем этот придурок сказал, что Какаши еще посимпатичней Саске будет! Нет, Саске плевал на внешность, мало ли что там Наруто сочиняет. И все же, все же... Наруто видел это лицо!  
\- Наруто сегодня не придет, – брякнул Саске.   
\- Я уже понял, – в голосе Какаши слышалась улыбка.   
Смеется над ним? Саске давно не чувствовал себя так неловко. Но... Наруто спал с этим человеком. Его Наруто. А это значило нечто большее, чем просто интрижка. Чем просто чье-то лицо. Проклятье, Сакура и ее идеи!   
Когда-то давно, в самом начале, Саске иногда приходил к своему джонину-сенсею, и иногда его поили чаем. Саске знал, что Какаши предпочитает простой зеленый. Поил ли он своим чаем Наруто? Хотя Наруто все равно, что в его чашке, если это не рамен...   
\- Он с Сакурой?  
Саске почти вздрогнул: слишком глубоко задумался, забыл о присутствии постороннего. Точнее, не-постороннего. Иначе его инстинкты не позволили бы ему так забыться. Сакура права: их команда состоит из четырех человек. Она редко когда ошибается, наша Сакура-чан.  
\- Да.  
\- Что же ты бродишь ночью совсем один?  
«Он такой смешной! – прозвенел в ушах восхищенный голос Наруто. – Иногда хуже, чем Ирука-сенсей! Беспокоится, как о щенке беспомощном! Но он такой скрытный! Я даже не сразу понял!»  
\- Не спится, – кратко ответил Саске.  
\- Хм, – откликнулся Какаши, задумчиво глядя в свою чашку.   
Наруто целовал эти губы.   
Саске потряс головой. «Эти губы» едва ли угадывались сквозь маску.  
\- Мне, пожалуй, пора.   
Вдвоем они чаще всего молчали. Интересно, Наруто и Какаши тоже молчат наедине? Почему-то Саске с трудом представлял тихого Наруто. Наверное, кому-то приходится говорить за двоих. Или у Наруто получилось разговорить Какаши, кто знает? Надо будет завтра спросить.   
Какаши проводил его до двери. Саске задержался на пороге, хмуро глядя в пол.   
\- Саске?  
\- Хватит уже о нас волноваться!   
\- Что? – кажется, он удивил Какаши.  
Саске медленно поднял руки. Огорошить этого человека может позволить себе только Наруто. Саске не самоубийца. И у него нет внутри чудовища, которое поможет ему выжить, если что. Ему совершенно не хочется пугать джонина внезапными движениями возле лица. Поэтому он медленно поднял руки и положил их на плечи Какаши. И так же медленно подался вперед.   
«Разве не хочешь обнять его? Не хочешь коснуться его кожи? Услышать его стон?»  
Сакура... ты – ужасная женщина.   
Какаши не вырывался, но и не обнимал его. Он просто стоял, не двигаясь.  
\- Кажется, я совсем перестал вас понимать, – пробормотал он, в конце концов.  
\- Мы умеем заморочить голову, да? – безрадостно спросил Саске.  
\- Умеете.   
\- Я закрою глаза.  
\- Хм?  
\- Если я закрою глаза, ты меня поцелуешь?  
\- Саске... ты меня удивляешь.   
Саске отстранился и отпустил Какаши. Спокойно снял свой хитай и завязал себе глаза.   
\- Нельзя так доверять шиноби.  
\- Тебе можно, – Саске пожал плечами.   
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Потом его губ коснулись чужие.  
«Он без маски!»  
Но идея сбросить повязку и взглянуть в лицо Какаши исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Какаши целовался не так, как Наруто – жадно, влюбленно, обжигающе, и не так как Сакура – нежно, сладко, покорно. Это был совсем иной поцелуй – спокойный, уверенный...   
Желанный.  
Какаши отстранился, и через пару секунд Саске почувствовал, как с него снимают повязку. Конечно, Какаши снова был в маске. Но под ней явно улыбался. Саске облизнул губы.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Саске.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Какаши.  
Спускаясь по ступенькам, а после – шагая по пустынным улицам домой, Саске вспоминал этот поцелуй и усмехался.   
«Ты будешь нашим, Какаши».


	7. Миссия

_**(Какаши)** _

Утро начинается с сообщения. Утро начинается с миссии. Удобно, что его команда живет в одном месте, не надо слать гонцов в разные стороны. Всего одного – в поместье Учиха.   
Этой ночью Наруто тоже ночевал там.  
Какаши не хотел думать об этом. Было мило, пока длилось. Наруто не будет переживать, и не собьет работу команды, Какаши – тем более.  
Хотя вчерашний визит Саске несколько не вписывался в предполагаемое развитие интриги. Наруто мог заинтересоваться, попробовать подступиться («тебе стоило бы оказать сопротивление, Какаши»), завоевать, и, наигравшись, вернуться к своей семье. Но Саске... Саске редко давал волю чувствам, считал их помехой. Он не стал бы просто так, подчиняясь воздействию момента, целовать кого-то. Пусть даже он знает этого человека полжизни. Нет, что-то не складывалось. Похоже, он и в самом деле перестал понимать своих ребят.   
А еще – они заставляют себя ждать. Страшная месть за все случаи его опозданий? Но он всегда являлся вовремя, если им предстояла миссия. Надо будет сделать им замечание... как маленьким. Какаши посмотрел в хмурое небо над головой. Утро едва занималось, но к обеду небо наверняка очистится. Будет ясный день. Караул у ворот лениво посматривал на него. Последние часы ночной стражи. Скоро придет их смена... Да где же его команда? В кои-то веки придешь вовремя, так их нет!   
Семейное воссоединение? Бог с вами, какая зависть! Просто Наруто... этот бесшабашный мальчишка успел приручить его за – сколько? – каких-то шестнадцать дней. Конечно, эти дни могли считаться за недели и месяцы каждый, потому что Наруто все время был где-то рядом: на миссиях, на тренировках, дома... Отвыкать будет непросто.   
И все же Саске и его странное поведение... Ну что за мысли перед работой!  
\- Какаши-сенсей!  
Наконец-то! Явились, голубчики! Какаши нахмурился, готовясь отчитать своих припоздавших ребят, только-только показавшихся на повороте. Они должны были быть здесь уже двадцать минут назад!   
Он не успел сказать ни слова из заботливо заготовленной лекции. Большая человеческая торпеда, двигающаяся слишком быстро даже для Хатаке Какаши, врезалась в него со всей силы и крепко обняла.  
\- Наруто! – охнул Какаши, оступаясь и едва не падая назад.  
Еле удержался на ногах.   
\- Доброе утро, Какаши-сенсей! – радостные голубые глаза сияли на него с загорелой мордашки, ну, как, как на такое сердиться?  
Обнимать Наруто было... так приятно. Возможно, ему не придется снова привыкать к одиночеству? Если Наруто, по-прежнему оставаясь с Сакурой и Саске, будет принадлежать и ему тоже?  
\- Какаши.  
\- Саске.  
А вот и Саске. Глядит в глаза и чуть ухмыляется. Ожидать смущения от него было бы глупо, но, похоже, с некоторых пор физиономия собственника-Учихи не искажается всякий раз, когда он видит Наруто в объятиях Какаши. Интересно, почему? Из-за того, что было вчера? Что значил этот поцелуй?   
\- Доброе утро, Какаши-сенсей!  
\- Доброе, Сакура.  
Сакура, Сакура, Сакура. Что-то тоже подозрительно бодра и весела с утра. Можно биться об заклад, не обошлось без волшебного кофе со специями от маэстро Саске, но одна только арабика не придает такого хищного блеска глазам! Особенно, когда она смотрит на Наруто, который, кстати, все еще...  
\- Отпусти уже меня, Наруто. Люди смотрят.  
Наруто покосился на караул, демонстративно не глядящий в их сторону.  
\- Пусть смотрят, – пожал он плечами. – Может, я соскучился?  
О, Какаши уже знал эти огоньки в глазах! Нет, он вовсе не против разнообразия, но сейчас точно не время! И не место!  
\- Наруто, – предупредил он.  
\- Ладно-ладно, – Наруто разжал руки и отошел, надувшись.  
Какаши снова перехватил взгляд Сакуры. Довольный взгляд кошки, поймавшей мышь. Неужели...  
Она не отводила глаза и улыбалась.   
Какаши прекрасно знал, кто был главой этой странной семьи, и, если Сакура с улыбкой смотрит на действия Наруто, если Саске ходит в гости по ночам и целует посторонних мужчин на прощанье, если Наруто открыто обнимается с ним... все странное поведение ребят... все эти встречи с ним и походы по ресторанам в последнее время... все это обретало смысл. Дикий, невероятный – но когда и что с этой командой шло так, как полагается?   
Даже неясно, сердиться или считать себя польщенным.   
Он приподнял бровь, глядя на Сакуру. Та пожала плечами: сама невинность! Надо будет сказать Сакуре, что если она соберется обманывать кого-то еще, пусть постарается не улыбаться так очевидно!   
Эта ее знающая усмешка!   
Какаши покачал головой. У них есть миссия. Это главное. Остальное – потом.


	8. В темноте

_**(Какаши)** _

Возвращаться назад всегда приятно. Особенно, когда все живы-здоровы. Когда миссия выполнена успешно. Когда до дома едва ли два дня пути. Когда можно остановиться на ночь и просто отдохнуть в тишине и покое...  
\- Сас-ке!!!  
Или не в тишине. Наруто уже пора научиться приглушать свой голос, когда он не в Конохе. Задание-то они выполнили, но до дома еще не добрались. Хоть бы Саске внушил ему это...   
Но, тем не менее, Какаши направился к источнику шума, чтобы самому разобраться с проблемой, если потребуется.   
Наруто и Саске стояли у почти незаметной тропинки, ведущей к небольшому ручейку с водопадом, где сейчас купалась Сакура. Кстати, именно она потребовала остановку, утверждая, что больше не сделает ни шагу в таком состоянии. Имеет женщина право смыть с себя недельную грязь! (Не говоря уже о вражеской крови на одежде). Никто не стал спорить с Сакурой. Отряд остановился у первого же удобного ручейка, и пока «мальчики» обустраивали лагерь, Сакура побежала к ручью.   
О чем же теперь спорят эти двое?  
При его приближении оба умолкли. Саске хмурился, Наруто ухмылялся. Какаши давно знал Наруто, да и эти несколько недель, что они вместе... Ему лучше всех было известно, что при всей привычке совершать идиотические поступки, Наруто способен на поистине дьявольские идеи. И сейчас его ухмылка откровенно тревожила Какаши. Может, следовало оставить их разбираться самим?  
А, поздно.  
\- Какаши-сенсей, – сладко протянул Наруто, шагнув к нему ближе, – как хорошо, что вы пришли сюда. А то я никак не могу убедить Саске...  
\- Наруто! Еще слово!   
\- И что ты со мной сделаешь?   
Наруто привычно (когда это успело войти в привычку?) обнял Какаши за шею и чмокнул его в щеку. Закрытую маской, конечно. Саске насупился. Какаши протянул руки, чтобы оттолкнуть Наруто, но услышал быстрый тихий шепот, очевидно, предназначенный только для его ушей.  
\- Он стесняется, – Наруто хихикнул и продолжил столь же тихо. – Саске очень нежен, вы не пожалеете, уступив ему. Хотя вряд ли он посмеет претендовать.  
Какаши моргнул. Эти детки не уставляли поражать его!  
\- А что же ты сам не «претендовал»? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Вы не хотели, – Наруто пожал плечами и отступил. – Но если передумаете, я всегда рядом, – крикнул он счастливо.  
«Может, и передумаю, Наруто».  
\- Что за идиот, – процедил Саске.  
\- Я пошел купаться, – крикнул Наруто, убегая. – Мои клоны гуляют по периметру, вы можете отдохнуть!   
Какаши проследил, как Наруто скрылся в полутьме леса. Через несколько секунд до них донесся вопль «Сакура-чан!» и громкий всплеск. Какаши спросил себя, потрудился ли Наруто хотя бы раздеться или решил заодно постирать вещи?   
\- Я не знаю, что он тебе наболтал, – начал Саске, – но это неправда!  
\- Он сказал, что ты стесняешься, – улыбнулся Какаши. – Это неправда?  
Саске уставился на него.   
\- Это нечестный прием, – медленно сказал он.  
Какаши пожал плечами, словно говоря: «мы – шиноби, где честь и где мы».  
Кажется, он разгадал их затею. Возможно, он еще не составил окончательного мнения по поводу их идеи, но разве можно оставаться пассивным объектом и не попробовать поиграть самому? Непонятно оставалось только одно: с чего он им понадобился? Эти трое не могли пожаловаться на скучную жизнь. Но, кажется, он знает, кого спрашивать. И это не Наруто. И даже не Саске.   
Саске сделал шаг к нему. Еще – и оказался нос к носу. Какаши спокойно ждал, что тот будет делать дальше. В темноте глаза Саске сверкали даже без Шарингана. Со стороны ручейка раздался гневный крик Сакуры, кажется, Наруто попало. Саске положил руки Какаши на плечи и толкнул к дереву. В следующий миг его рука стянула маску. Какаши улыбнулся: «Слишком темно, Саске-кун, ничего не видно!». Но никогда не бывает достаточно темно для поцелуев.  
Поцелуй не был «нежным», что бы там ни говорил Наруто. В поцелуе Саске был какой-то привкус отчаяния, которого не было в первый раз. Непонятно... но даже Какаши не льстил себе, что всецело понимает Саске.   
\- Какаши, – Саске покрывал его лицо торопливыми поцелуями, повторял его имя.  
Так жадно, почти безумно! Словно очень-очень давно хотел, но получил только сейчас. Очень давно? Времен тех самых злополучных первых экзаменов на чунина? Тогда были моменты, были взгляды, на которые Какаши предпочитал не обращать внимания. Приятно узнать, даже столько лет спустя, что он был прав в своих наблюдениях.   
\- Саске.  
Ему не дали договорить. Что за нетерпеливые дети!   
И все же в чем-то Наруто был прав. Даже если Саске сделал первый шаг, он все еще не осмеливался продолжать. Он целовал лицо, шею, ласкал руки и плечи, но ни разу ни посмел потянуться ниже. Последние следы детских запретов? Любопытно, что они еще сохранились в таком суровом мужчине, как Саске. И все же, если происходящее будет продолжаться в том же духе, Какаши не потребуется никаких прикосновений «ниже», чтобы стать заинтересованным.   
Что ж, это более чем устраивало Какаши. Он обнял Саске за талию и притянул к себе.  
\- В палатку?


	9. Ленивое утро

_**(Какаши)** _

****Какаши потянулся в постели и от души зевнул. Саске уже встал и, судя по доносившимся звукам, вовсю хозяйничал на кухне. Какаши тихо понадеялся, что там готовят завтрак, и, желательно, на двоих. Но все же какого черта некоторые люди встают так рано?  
\- Проснулся?   
Какаши почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своей щеке и усмехнулся про себя: Саске никак не привыкнет видеть его без маски!  
\- Ммм...  
Саске фыркнул и убрал руку.   
\- Завтрак в постель? – с надеждой спросил Какаши, не открывая глаз.  
\- Черта с два! Сначала ты встанешь и умоешься, а потом, если хорошо поищешь на кухне...  
\- Надеюсь, ты не заминировал ее? – но перспектива завтрака «от Саске» заставляла смириться даже с ранней побудкой.   
И даже приоткрыть глаз. Саске был уже полностью одетым – и готовым уходить?  
\- Увидишь, – злодейски улыбнулся Саске.  
Такое поведение требовало немедленного наказания.   
\- Знаешь, Джирайя тут передал мне весточку о скором выходе нового тома Ича-Ича, – как бы невзначай вымолвил Какаши, глядя в потолок. – И даже прислал экземпляр с автографом.   
\- Наверное, мне полагается поздравить тебя? – Саске взгромоздился на краешек стола и скрестил руки на груди.   
\- Могу рассказать сюжет... если тебе интересно, – протянул Какаши, поворачиваясь на бок.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- А Наруто сказал мне, что ты почитываешь на досуге... Я, признаться, горд, что мой лучший ученик пошел по моим следам...  
\- О, заткнись уже! – чуть порозовевший Саске дотянулся до стула, схватил рубашку и швырнул ее в Какаши. – Мне пора идти.  
Какаши не стал уворачиваться.  
\- И все же любопыт...  
Какаши умолк на полуслове, прислушиваясь. Саске повернул голову к двери и закатил глаза. Как может кто-то, претендующий на звание шиноби (не будем упоминать мечту о Хокаге), бегать с таким шумом?   
А топот все приближался, пока удар не сотряс дверь.  
\- Заперто же, – пробормотал Какаши, прикидывая, не придется ли ему звать столяра.  
Можно было открыть... но так лень вставать... Саске, конечно, тоже не двинулся с места. Если он надеется, что таким образом сможет заставить Какаши покинуть свою постель, он жестоко ошибается!  
Замки не надолго задержали незваного гостя, и полминуты спустя в прихожей зажегся свет. Полминуты... впечатляюще. Если, конечно, он просто не сломал дверь. С него станется. По крайней мере, он остановился разуться. На улице дождь, и вытирать потом грязь с пола было бы лень...  
Наруто распахнул дверь в спальню и одарил обоих шиноби ослепительной улыбкой. Какаши, не вставая, лениво помахал рукой. Саске сполз со стола и вздохнул.  
\- Наруто, тебя не учили стучать?  
«И подождать, пока откроют?» - настолько ясно не-прозвучало, что даже Наруто понял. Вероятно.  
\- Неа! – жизнерадостно ответил Наруто, захлопнул дверь и подскочил к Саске. – Я скучааааал! – провыл он и полез обниматься.   
\- Отстань, – вяло сказал Саске, машинально подставляя губы для поцелуя.  
Какаши с любопытством наблюдал, как через миг Саске вдруг запротестовал и начал отталкивать любовника. Вспомнил о присутствии постороннего? Очнулся... Не сказать, что его сопротивление как-то поколебало Наруто. Он не выпустил свою жертву, пока не нацеловался с ним. Какаши начал уже подумывать, а не встать ли? Все равно эти двое сейчас не замечают никого, кроме друг друга.   
А, поздно.   
Наруто выпустил Саске и повернулся к нему.  
\- Какаши-сенсей! – вскричал он и прыгнул на Какаши.  
\- Ох! – тяжелый же ты, дружок! - Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
Он всегда возвращается с одиночных миссий, столь пышущий... энтузиазмом?   
\- Тепленький! – Наруто с вожделением пожирал глазами распростертого под ним усмехающегося мужчину.   
\- Когда ты вернулся? – спросил Саске, не глядя в их сторону.  
\- Вчера! – Наруто схватил запястья Какаши и, ухмыляясь, прижал их к постели. – Дома была только Сакура-чан, и я догадался, что ты здесь.   
С этими словами он опустил голову и на миг прильнул к губам Какаши.  
\- И решил заскочить сюда, – он улыбался. – По тебе я тоже соскучился, Ка-ка-ши!  
\- Я не мешаю? – осведомился Саске.  
\- Нисколько, Саске, – откликнулся Наруто, не сводя глаз с лица Какаши. – Присоединишься?  
\- Может, это мне вас оставить? – ненавязчиво улыбнулся Какаши.  
\- Нет-нет, – нараспев произнес Наруто, – ты очень хорошо лежишь. Не двигайся.   
Его глаза горели.   
\- Очень жаль, но мне пора, – вздохнул Саске.  
\- Останься? – пробормотал Наруто, поглаживая руки Какаши.   
\- Увидимся, – бросил Саске, уходя. – Какаши, я запру дверь... если она еще цела.   
\- Не захотел присоединиться, – задумчиво протянул Наруто, опуская голову и целуя чуть колючий подбородок Какаши, потом шею. – Потом уговорю.   
\- Ты серьезно? – Какаши отвернул голову, удовлетворенно вздыхая.   
\- Если ты не против.   
Наруто сел и начал раздеваться.   
\- Я не задумывался об этом.  
\- Так подумай.  
Наруто скинул одежду с изумительной скоростью и снова растянулся на Какаши.   
\- Не жестко? – говорить и улыбаться и целоваться одновременно было непросто, даже для Копи-ниндзя.   
\- Немножко, – ну, кто бы говорил! – Ничего, Саске тебя подкормит! Тебе еще придется следить за своим весом!  
И Наруто уставился в его глаза с немым вопросом. Какаши запрокинул голову, обнажая горло в безмолвном же ответе. Сегодня ему было лень что-то делать самому. Посмотрим, так ли хорош Наруто, как упоминал Саске.


	10. Ирука

_**(Какаши)** _

Что ж. Сплетни расходятся быстро. По крайней мере, команда плевать хотела на досужие разговоры, а с репутацией Какаши никто от него ничего хорошо и не ждал. А если и узнают его личные враги, жаждущие мести...   
«Радуйся, Хатаке! Тебе повезло выбрать для сердечных привязанностей самых сильных шиноби Конохи. Безопаснее было только оставаться в одиночестве. Но ты уже устал от одиночества и ни за что не откажешься от Наруто. И Саске. И Сакуры? Нечего бояться».  
И некого? Если Копи-ниндзя и побаивался кого в последнее время, так это не своих «любимых» противников класса S, а одного чунина из родной Конохи... Ируку-сенсея. Не потому, конечно, что Ирука мог представлять для Хатаке Какаши какую-то опасность в бою. Просто у Какаши и так отношения с Ирукой не были особенно радужными, а тут еще и Наруто...   
Наруто не имел никакого понятия об осторожности и скрытности. Если ему хотелось обнять любовника, он это делал, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих. Надеяться, что Ирука-сенсей не знает об изменениях в личной жизни своего воспитанника, было бы глупо. Даже если Наруто по какой-то причине забыл упомянуть это сам, сплетники не могли пропустить такую сенсацию.   
Какаши даже не знал, как ему теперь относиться к Ируке. Немного глупо чувствовать себя неподходящим зятем при таком строгом отце... или еще менее подходящей снохой? Ирука мог примириться с тесными связями между этими тремя детками, но как он посмотрит на четвертого?   
Лучше всего было избегать любых встреч, что Какаши успешно и проделывал уже несколько недель, но теперь у него не было выхода. Ему позарез требовалось поговорить с Сакурой. И лучше бы сделать это, пока ее мальчики не стоят рядом (и самодовольно хмыкают или смотрят масляными глазками). Значит, надо отправить их на миссию. Но ожидание подходящего задания может занять слишком много времени. Хочешь или нет, придется идти к Ируке. Советник Годайме может поручить этим двоим любую миссию... и неважно, достаточно ли она сложна, чтобы потребовать участия настолько сильных шиноби. Времена сейчас более-менее мирные, может же Коноха позволить себе некоторую расточительность?   
И все же предстать перед очами Ируки было... почти страшно. Как назло Цунаде отсутствовала... интересно, будет ли Шизуне спасать его, если Ирука совсем уж разойдется?   
\- Доброе утро, Какаши-сенсей! – сладко улыбнулся Ирука, и Какаши мог поклясться, что улыбка того же Кисаме из Акацки была не такой зубастой. – Давненько мы с вами не виделись!  
\- Да вот, дела, дела, – хмыкнул Какаши, почесывая в затылке. – То одно, то другое...  
\- Да-да, – закивал Ирука, – слышали мы о ваших... делах.  
Шизуне хихикнула. Так, похоже, помощи от нее ждать не придется. В какую же дурацкую ситуацию он влип со своими неожиданными... отношениями с Наруто.  
\- Ну, раз вы все так хорошо знаете и понимаете, Ирука-сенсей, могу я попросить вас...  
«Прикинуться идиотом и уносить ноги, как только добьемся желаемого!» - кивнул сам себе Какаши.  
\- Вы торопитесь? – разочарованно протянул Ирука. – А я так хотел поговорить с вами о ваших... делах, знаете. Вас так трудно поймать в последнее время. Можно подумать, вы меня избегаете?  
\- Ну что вы, Ирука-сенсей...   
«А может, сразу уносить ноги и к черту все остальное?»  
\- Вот и я так думаю: глупости. С чего бы вам меня избегать?   
Какаши решил, что если Ирука продолжит говорить так же сладко, то у кого-то здесь разовьется сахарный диабет. Печальный конец для Копи-ниндзя.   
\- Вовсе не с чего, – ответил он осторожно.  
\- Ну да, мы же теперь практически семья... – Ирука улыбнулся еще зубастей, Шизуне рассмеялась, уже не сдерживаясь, а Какаши бросило в холодный пот.   
\- А... да? – протянул Какаши.  
«Не паниковать. Не паниковать! Что он со мной может сделать, в конце-то концов?»  
\- А мы с вами так плохо знаем друг друга... или знаем только с плохой стороны? – задумался Ирука. – Нам бы встретится, поговорить...  
«А потом мой хладный труп будут искать несколько месяцев...»  
\- Конечно, как вам будет угодно, Ирука-сенсей, – проще сдаться на милость судьбы, да и Наруто будет в экстазе, если Какаши поладит с его обожаемым Ирукой. – Но у меня есть небольшая просьба...  
«И если я ее сейчас изложу, то Ирука подумает, что я собираюсь избавиться от Наруто. Читай: бросить его, наигравшись. Вот тогда я точно труп. Даже мои собаки не найдут».   
\- Увы-увы, но моя смена закончилась. Давайте обсудим вашу просьбу за ужином, Какаши-сенсей? Вы же не против встретиться за ужином? Нам с вами надо о многом поговорить!  
Что было делать Какаши? Конечно, он согласился, даже заранее предполагая, что именно Ирука хочет сказать ему... доброго. И он не разочаровался. Ирука-сенсей выложил все, что думал о его поведении (а также несуществующих моральных принципах, привычках и происхождении заодно) в весьма нелестных выражениях. И на повышенных тонах. Похоже, новые родственные связи не улучшили их отношений.   
Но, к его удивлению, Ирука-сенсей согласился с идеей о миссии. Возможно, он просто хотел услать Наруто подальше, чтобы тот подольше побыл наедине с Саске, и опомнился от своего увлечения Копи-ниндзя?


	11. «Поговорим о Наруто, сенсей?»

_**(Сакура)** _

Какие у нее интересные гости с утра! Сакура ласково улыбнулась Какаши и подлила ему чаю. Ей было немного обидно, что она единственная из команды еще не видела того, что под маской. Но, пока Какаши не покажет ей сам, она не будет просить. К тому же, если она правильно понимает цель этого визита, ей недолго осталось ждать. Очень удобно, что мальчишек нет дома, они вчера умотали на миссию, так удачно.Слишком удачно. Задание было слишком простым для ее монстриков. Не иначе кто-то приложил свою руку? Надо бы расспросить Ируку-сенсея...  
Но ее дорогой гость спокойно распивает чаи и не торопится ничего говорить? Сакура предполагала, что Копи-ниндзя уже давно разгадал их замыслы и понял, чего от него хотят. И если он пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы сообщить ей свое решение, то зачем же еще? Несомненно, не ради угощения? В конце концов, шеф-повара нет дома, о чем Какаши должно быть прекрасно известно!  
Нет, у нее не хватит терпения на его игры, и пусть он обвиняет ее потом в какой угодно слабости, она начнет первая.  
\- Какаши-сенсей, – улыбнулась она, – как хорошо, что вы зашли! Я сегодня свободна, а дома так тихо без моих обормотов!  
\- Особенно без Наруто, надо полагать?  
«Ну что ж, поговорим о Наруто, сенсей!»  
Она рассмеялась.   
\- Конечно... Наруто из любого дома, даже самого большого, может сделать дурдом, но вам, вероятно, это и так известно?  
«Скажи: конечно!» – рыкнула она про себя.  
\- Несомненно, – прищурился Какаши, и Сакура в который раз прокляла эту маску. – Наруто обладает такой милой способностью.  
На самом деле Саске тоже прекрасно мог свести с ума кого угодно. Иногда Сакура думала, что ей обязаны выплачивать премию за то, что она, хрупкая девушка, ограничивала разрушительную деятельность этих двоих семейным кругом.   
\- Порой это раздражает, – кивнула Сакура, – но когда он уходит – только тогда начинаешь понимать, как тебе его не хватает, как тебе одиноко.  
«Признай, что тебе одиноко, Какаши».  
\- Действительно, он прекрасно умеет заполнить тишину, – Какаши протянул чашку.  
Сакура долила чай.   
\- Да, в начале Наруто был тем единственным, кто склонил Саске к возвращению обратно в Коноху. И он же стал основой нашей семьи. Без него, – и Сакура невольно содрогнулась, – мы уже не будем единым целым.  
\- Как и он без вас.  
\- Наверное... – она заколебалась на секунду, но решила идти ва-банк. – А теперь и без вас, Какаши-сенсей.   
Какаши отвел взгляд.  
\- Я не думаю, что нас можно сравнивать, Сакура.   
\- Почему же? – возмутилась она. – Или вы думаете, что Наруто может играть с чувствами другого человека?  
Кажется, Какаши немного опешил от напора, с которым она это произнесла. Тем хуже для него.   
\- Я не это имел в виду.  
«Знаю я, что ты имел в виду! Ты же хочешь быть частью этого целого! Признай уже, что мы нужны тебе!» - молча понукала она, не переставая мягко улыбаться.   
\- Или вы думаете, что Саске способен на это? – можно зайти и с другого конца.  
\- Я долго не был уверен, что Саске вообще способен на чувства, – пробормотал Какаши.  
\- Ах, но Наруто сумел добраться до его души, – Сакура расцвела в улыбке. – Он мастер затрагивать чужие сердца.  
«И если ты наконец-то не подашь вида, что понимаешь, какие параллели я провожу, то...»  
Какаши несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее.  
\- Ты очень упряма, Сакура.  
\- Да, – кивнула она. – Вы тоже. Но это не страшно.   
«Сдайся уже!»  
\- Саске и Наруто не будет несколько дней? – спросил Какаши.  
«Как будто ты сам не знаешь!»  
\- Да.  
\- Жаль, жаль... Ну, мне пора идти.  
\- Уже? – Сакура была разочарована.   
\- Дела! – он снова щурился в своей фирменной улыбке, этот ужасный человек!  
\- Что ж...  
Задерживать дальше не имело смысла. Сакура пошла провожать гостя. И, уже уходя по улице, Какаши обернулся.  
\- Спасибо за угощение, Сакура.  
\- Не за что, Какаши-сенсей.  
\- Нет-нет, позволь мне отплатить тебе.  
\- Отплатить?   
\- Позволь мне пригласить тебя на ужин, я знаю хороший ресторан не так далеко... – сказал Какаши. – Раз уж ребят нет дома... не дело будет позволить тебе скучать? Наруто рассердился бы на меня.   
В этот момент Сакура была готова расцеловать Наруто (конечно, она всегда была готова целовать его). Кажется, ее приглашают на свидание! Когда ее в последний раз приглашали куда-нибудь на ужин? В ресторан? Саске, конечно, готовил как бог, но вот именно пригласить куда-то! Какаши-сенсей такой милый!   
\- Я не могу позволить вам пострадать от праведного гнева Наруто, – улыбнулась Сакура, уже перебирая в уме наряды.   
\- Сегодня в семь?   
\- Замечательно.  
\- Я не опоздаю, Сакура, – Какаши кивнул на прощание и испарился.   
Сакура закрыла за ним дверь и победно улыбнулась.   
\- Наконец-то, – сказала она. – Наконец-то, Какаши!  
«Наконец-то и я увижу это лицо!»


	12. Teamwork

_**(Какаши)** _

Какаши стоял на пороге особняка Учиха. Форма АНБУ, усталый вид. Но, в конце концов, куда еще возвращаться после миссии, если не домой?  
Какаши мог бы легко пройти сквозь все замки и ловушки этого дома даже в своем вымотанном состоянии, но ключ, подаренный Сакурой, превращал его из незваного гостя в... кого?  
Дома было тепло.  
Эти трое сидели на диване в обнимку и смотрели телевизор.   
\- Какаши! – радостно вскричали они чуть ли не хором (исключая молча усмехнувшегося Саске). – Уже вернулся?  
\- Йо!  
\- Мы должны купить новый диван, – сказала Сакура задумчиво.   
\- Пошире, – согласился Наруто. – А то не поместимся.  
\- Я заварю чай, – буркнул Саске, вставая и кивая Какаши на освободившееся место.  
Между Сакурой, похлопавшей рукой по покрывалу, и плотоядно ухмылявшимся Наруто.  
\- Идеальный командный дух, – пробормотал Какаши и усмехнулся.


	13. P.S.

Сакура вернулась из больницы уставшая, голодная и злая, как зверь. Едва зайдя домой, куноичи начала кричать:   
\- Вот так придешь с работы, а тут бардак, ничего пожрать нету, а эти мужики сидят и бездельничают! Почему я всегда должна обо всем думать? И кто-нибудь, в конце концов, помоет дома полы?  
Саске мигом сбежал от нее на кухню:  
\- Я готовлю ужин!  
Сакура взглянула на растерявшегося Наруто и принялась засучивать рукава.   
\- А чего сразу я?! – начал возмущаться Наруто. – Вон этот тоже сидит и ничего не делает!  
И указал на Какаши, который, между прочим, лежал на диване и читал книжку.  
\- Оставь Какаши в покое! – завопила Сакура и с размаху ударила кулаком.  
Наруто увернулся и, ворча, поплелся в кладовку за веником. Какаши взглянул поверх книги и ухмыльнулся: как бы ребята ни любили Сакуру, эти двое остолопов еще ни разу не догадались принести ей цветы в больницу и вытащить в соседний ресторанчик пообедать во время перерыва...  
Ужинали в молчании: Сакура была непривычно нервной весь вечер. Наруто беспокойно ерзал на месте, но даже он, при всей своей импульсивности и склонности к необдуманным поступкам, знал, когда не стоит обращать на себя внимание. Саске c тревогой посматривал на Сакуру и иногда подозрительно косился на Наруто, словно подозревая его в чем-то. Какаши беспокоился, но не подавал вида и усердно подавлял снова зазвучавший параноидный шепоток, напоминающий «я же говорил, что это добром не кончится».   
Тишина нагнетала еще большее напряжение, заставляющее с нетерпением ждать взрыва. Но ничто не могло подготовить троих мужчин к известию, выраженному тихими словами и перевернувшему всю их жизнь:  
\- Ребята... я беременна.


End file.
